I Was A Teenage Monster Z! Transcript
(The episode begins where Gary, Snellie and Lary are on the excercise wheel) SpongeBob: Excercise time is over Gary, Snellie and Lary. We don't want you three getting too thin. (Picks up Gary, then Snellie then Lary off the excercise wheel) How about I offer you some Snail-Nips. (Pours some cans of snail-nips on Gary, Snellie and Lary's foodbowls and Gary, Snellie and Lary eats the Snail-Nips) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: It's not exactly what I had in mined but knock yourselves out. (Walks off. Gary, Snellie and Lary kept on eating some snail nips on their foodbowls when the doorbell rings and Gary, Snellie and Lary slithers to the door and answers it. All 17 Snails came inside SpongeBob's house) Gary: Hey you guys! Thanks for coming over. Snellie: Welcome to SpongeBob's house. Lary: Please come inside and we'll all play together. (All 17 Snails do so) Daniel: Thank you. Boss: Eh. Thanks for inviting us for a playdate, Runt. Gary: You're welcome, Boss. Snellie: There's a lot of things we can play together. Lary: Yeah. This is going to be the best playdate you ever had. Daniel: I know! What about the best playdate ever? Little Dollar: I like it. It's gonna be the best three day weekend ever. Yo-yo: Yes. And we'll have a best day ever the best day ever. Mosteeze: Wow. Like a playdate! Mary: It is the best day ever! Petey: What can possibably go wrong? Foofie: I usually do fun when I go crazy, guys. Daniel: Usually, we know what to do on a three day weekend so nothing ever bad happen to us 20 snails. Dan: I agree. I've think we're gonna play a fun game. Spike: Yeah. Let's go do something fun today. Pat: Meow. (Suddenly Patrick Star came inside the house and sees all 20 snails) Patrick: Gary!!! Gary: Patrick! Patrick: Have you seen SpongeBob anywhere? I have to tell him that is he ready. Micheal: Ready? For what? Patrick: The annual jellyfish convention in ukalley bottom this weekend. Hi-yah. Ha ha ha ha ho ho ho ho ah ha ha ha Hi-yah!! (Breaks the glass with his jellyfishing net) So where is he? Eugene: We can't tell you. 'Cause here he comes now. SpongeBob: (Came and sees Patrick) Hey Patrick! Patrick: Hey, buddy! Are you ready for the annual jellyfish convention this weekend? SpongeBob: I sure am! (Takes out a jellyfishing net in his pocket which says "Ol Realiable") Victoria: Wow. SpongeBob and Patrick have been best friends for so long. Sweet Sue: I know they go jellyfishing a lot in Jellyfish Fields. Boss: You mean that was this weekend? Then who's gonna take care of us 20 snails? (Just then Squidward knocks on SpongeBob's door and Gary opens it and sees him) Squidward: (To Gary) Would you please tell SpongeBob not to leave his undergarments on my front lawn? Gary: Squidward, could you watch 20 of us snails this weekend? Squidward: There's 20 of you? Gary: Yup. One of them is behind me. I like you to meet Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss and his two fellas Dan and Spike. (Boss, Dan and Spike slithered to Squidward) Boss: You don't like a snail to me Mr. Big Nose. Squidward: Waah. You actually care for those three things? Gary: Boss, Dan and Spike are not just things. They're snails like me. I love them. Squidward: Well I don't. Get somebody else. (Walks off) Lary: Even that we let you come inside SpongeBob's house he and Patrick we'll be gone all weekend while they go away. Squidward: (Stops walking off) Go away? (Rewinds himself then comes inside SpongeBob house then to all 20 snails) You mean... If I take care of you 20 snails SpongeBob and Patrick will be gone all weekend? Boss: Actually a three day weekend. Squidward: As in not here for three days? Dan: Yeah but you've already said you can't do it we understand. Snellie: Don't feel bad, Squidward. All 20 of us snails we'll have to stick together so that nothing will ever bad happen to us. Squidward: I'd changed my mind. You snails desrive a weekend away. Gary: You'll do it!? Great!! Let us show you a little about snail care. (Takes Squidward to the kitchen) You need to take us 20 snails for a walk twice a day... (He told Squidward anything while he talks to himself in his head) Squidward: Friday, Saturday and Sunday a three day weekend. Gary: Let me show you how to feed us. I have all the cans marked. A can in the morning and a can at night. Squidward: Sure it's enough? Gary: Sure. It'll be enough for all 20 of us snails. (Later, the bus filled with people holding their jellyfishing nets saying and cheering "Jellyfishing!!" arrived and stops at SpongeBob's house) Patrick: The bus is here! The bus is here!!! (Runs through the wall outside making a hole and got on the bus) C'mon SpongeBob!!! Jellyfishing! Jellyfishing! Jellyfishing! Squidward: Oh look. The bus is here. Well time to go don't want to be late have fun bye bye. (Pushes SpongeBob out of his house and on the bus) SpongeBob: Remember what Gary said Squidward. You won't forget his instructions will you? Squidward: I have a memory of an elephant I'll take good care of Snellie. SpongeBob: They're 20 snails in my house. Squidward: Right yeah right. SpongeBob: Jellyfishing!! (The bus leaves as SpongeBob waves goodbye to Squidward) Squidward: Jellyfishing!! Jellyfishing!! So long losers!! Ha ha whoa. They're gone!! (Runs back to his Tiki Head Island house laughing. All 20 Snails sees that the bus leaves with SpongeBob, Patrick and the people on board holding the jellyfishing nets) Penney: He's gone. That means we can do whatever we want. Edward: Yes Indeed. This is going to be the best playdate we ever had. Pat: Meow meow meow! Boss: I know all about this, Fellas. Why don't we give this Squid a chance of taking care of us 20 snails while we have a playdate together. All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Gary: That's the sprint, Boss! Snellie: Whoo! Let's play! Lary: Yeah! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Squidward: (Comes out with a folding chair, sunglasses and his sunblock on his nose) Ahh, this is going to be the best three days of my life. Ahh. (Lays down on the folding chair and holds his tanning booth around his head) I'm going to do all the things I can't normally do because of SpongeBob. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob's house where all 20 snails are playing hide and seek) Boss: ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 ... 10! C'mon Fellas. Let's find the 17 Snails! Spike: Where are we going to find them, Boss? Boss: There must be around the house that we can find our friends. Dan: Well, let's go look for them. (Boss, Dan and Spike searched for the entire house for all 17 snails. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo are hiding under the table in the kitchen) Daniel: Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss will never find us under the table. Little Dollar: Hen. There's no way he and his boys are good at hide and seek. Yo-yo: Shh. He'll hear where we are. Boss: I know you was in the kitchen you little, Runts. Gary: Uh-oh. He's coming in the kitchen. Snellie: He'll know were under the table. Lary: Yeah. He's a good seeker that Mary's Ex- boyfriend. (Boss, Dan and Spike sees Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo hiding under the table) Boss: Ah ha! There you are! We've found you at last. Daniel: Whoa. How did you find us so fast, Boss? Boss: It wasn't easy for each of us snails who wanted to hide somewhere in this house. Now let's find the others. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Okay! (The nine snails kept on searching for every snail in this house. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward are hiding behind SpongeBob's couch in the living room) Victoria: See anybody coming this way, Sweet Sue? Sweet Sue: I don't think so, Victoria. Besides Mary's Ex- boyfriend Boss will never find us behind this couch. Eugene: He and his boys are the best at haunting for somebody. Edward: I think we're safe here. Penney: I would say that, Edward. Micheal: Shh. Here he comes now. Pat: Meow. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Yo-yo, Little Dollar, Boss, Dan and Spike went back to the living room) Boss: Hmm. Where could they be? Spike: I think maybe you should check behind the couch. Boss: Good idea. (They see that Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward are hiding behind the couch) Dan: Boss. We found them! Spike: We must have seek them too good. Micheal: Uh-oh they found us. (Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward came out from behind the couch) Eugene: Okay you've found us! Victoria: I wonder how you got so good at playing Hide and Seek. Pat: Meow. Boss: Well, we'll explain all that later we still have to find my girl, Mary. (All 16 Snails went up towards SpongeBob's bedroom to go find Mary, Petey, Mosteeze and Foofie. Mary, Petey, Mosteeze and Foofie are hiding under the bed in SpongeBob's bedroom) Petey: Boss will never find us under SpongeBob's bed. Mosteeze: You said it. Like he'll never find all of us snails together. Foofie: I agree with you ma'am. Mary: I don't see my Ex- boyfriend - Boss coming up the stairs. Boss: (Off screen) Oh Mary!!? Mary: Uh-oh. That's him we better be quiet. (All 16 Snails came inside SpongeBob's bedroom and sees Mary, Petey, Mosteeze and Foofie under the bed) Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow! Dan: I think Pat has found them hiding under the bed. Spike: Finally we found every snail in this house. (Mary, Petey, Mosteeze and Foofie came out from under the bed) Mary: Boss! How did you know where to find us? Boss: I was the best hide and seek player in the whole world. Foofie: You are. Are you sir? Well Hide and Seek is getting too long anyway. Mosteeze: Yeah like. Let's go play something else. Like playing are squeaky toys! Daniel: And I'm going to play with my squishy petball. Gary: All right. Let's play with our toys. All 20 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Goes down the stairs. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Squidward sunbazing as we hear some monster roaring and coming this way. Squidward sees that it was Puffy Fluffy as a vicouls eel like form monster coming inside SpongeBob's house) Squidward: Well, thus ends the greatest weekend of my life. No SpongeBob, No Patrick, nothing but me, me, me. (Sees SpongeBob's house. Cut to all 20 snails who are about to come down the stairs to play with their squeaky toys but Puffy Fluffy as the monster touches their squeaky toys) Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (Sees all 20 snails) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!! All 20 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW HAWW!!! (All 20 Snails started shaking in fear while Puffy Fluffy as a monster grabs their eyestalks with his monster hands) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! (Cut to Squidward who sees Puffy Fluffy as a monster trying to eat the snails) Squidward: AAH! The snail! I forgot the snails! (Runs inside SpongeBob's house panting. We see Puffy Fluffy as a monster biting the snails' bodies with his bulk teeth but Squidward pushes him and Puffy Fluffy as a monster fell down. He gasps and sees that their snailbodies are bitting by Puffy Fluffy's bulk teeth) I gotta do something. (Runs to the kitchen and opens the cabinet) Ohhh. (He gets all the barrels of snailfood and pours it into Gary's foodbowl, Snellie's foodbowl and Lary's foodbowl and throws the empty barrels away) Okay okay okay. Here we go here we go right here right here. (Puts down Gary, Snellie and Lary's foodbowl) Eat eat eat eat eat eat eat! You gotta finish this food! (Throws some snailfood on all 20 snails. Suddenly the bus filled with people stops at SpongeBob's house and SpongeBob and Patrick got off the bus and the bus leaves) SpongeBob: See you later, Patrick! (Patrick went back to his rock home and SpongeBob went back to his pineapple home. Squidward gets nervous) Squidward: C'mon Eat! Eat!! Eat!!! (SpongeBob gets out the keys. Squidward turns his head this way toward Puffy Fluffy and that toward the snail food) Ohhh. (Puffy Fluffy as a monster woke up and sees snail food on the food bowls. He swims over there and eats all of it. Then SpongeBob puts the key through the key hole and turns it and comes back inside the house) SpongeBob: Gary! I'm home!! Squidward: Hi SpongeBob. Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Mouth full) Ruwwwur!! SpongeBob: Fluffy! What are you doing here? Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Swallows all the snail food and gulps it hard) RAWWAR!! Squidward: Uhh... Fluffy's taking care of ol Gary for you. SpongeBob: What a great pal you are, Fluffy. Squidward: So well I"ll guess I'll see you later bye bye. (Walks out) SpongeBob: Thanks Squidward. I can always count on you. All 20 Snails: (moaning and meowing) SpongeBob: Gary? Snellie? Lary? (He sees that Gary, Snellie and Lary and all 17 snails have been bitting by Puffy Fluffy's bulk teeth) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! GARRRY!!! All of you snails what happen to you what's wrong!!? Squidward, something's wrong with all 20 snails!! SQUIDWARD!!! Squidward: (Stops) Ohhh. (Makes a frown face when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob's house that night. The emergency snail limo mozin car is in front of it and Dr. Forrest sees all 20 snails) Dr. Forrest: Yes yes it's just as I thought. SpongeBob: What? Dr. Forrest: These are denfinally 20 snails. They've got a little bit of monster bite on their snail bodies. SpongeBob: (Gasps) I knew it! Oh Squid! Did you hear that!? (Squidward faced SpongeBob towarded Dr. Forrest) Dr. Forrest: Therefore, a bucket of cemmicals must be a carefully measured. These won't work on the snails but it does it'll turn into monsters when you spill it all over em. Here you go. (Hands the bucket to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Aren't you gonna do it? Dr. Forrest: Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. I'm too scared of monsters. (Walks out and closes the door. SpongeBob looks at the bucket full of cemmicals and Squidward looks at SpongeBob) Squidward: Uh hang on doc. Let me help you with your bag there. SpongeBob: Squid, Wait! I can't give Gary his cemmicals. He'll turn into a monster. Squidward: Oh SpongeBob I don't want to... (All 20 Snails moans and coughs badly) SpongeBob: Gary!! Squidward: Ok ok I'll do it. (Takes the bucket full of cemmicals) SpongeBob: Now don't splash em, Squidward. I've got jellyfishing banages in my pants somewhere. Hold on!! No!! Wait!! Ok!! Squidward: Would you hurry up? SpongeBob: Wait! Wait! Wait! Squidward: WOULD YOU HURRY UP!!? (Accidenliy spilled the bucket of cemmicals on all 20 snails and SpongeBob) All 20 Snails: Ewwwwww. SpongeBob: Uh, Squidward? You've spilled the cemmicals all over me. Squidward: Well, you made me do it. SpongeBob: What's gonna happen to me? Squidward: Oh. Nothing it's just a little cemmicals! SpongeBob: I don't know I feel kinda funny. Squidward: I'm telling you it's all in your head! (Gary, Snellie, Lary and all 17 snails lched themselves to get all the cemmicals off while iching) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. All Snails: Meooooooooooow Meoooooooooow Meooooooooooow Meooooooooow Meooooooooow. Squidward: They iched themselves? Gary: All right I'm all better! Snellie: I have no fears! Lary: Yeah. We're cured! We can slither again! Pat: Meow. Squidward: Oh how touching. I'm going to go home and throw up. Good night. Gary: Squidward wait! The cemmicals! Snellie: Don't leave us! Lary: Yeah don't go! Daniel: What about taking us for a walk?!! Little Dollar: What's gonna happen to us!!? Yo-yo: Please!! Squidward: Trust me, Gary. Nothing's gonna happen to you. All of you snails are fine! (Closes the door) Micheal: Gary, I'm not so sure about this. Victoria: What if we covered ourselves with cemmicals? Edward: Are we turning into monsters? Penney: Yeah we're not gonna be just like Puffy Fluffy. Pat: Meow. Gary: Don't worry, Kids. Squidward said we'll be fine. He knows everything. So are we hungry? Eugene: We sure are. Sweet Sue: I can go for some snail food. Mary: Me too. Puffy Fluffy Monster: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Snellie: Looks like Puffy Fluffy's hungry too. Lary: Yeah. But he's not going to eat snails or worms on an empty stomach. SpongeBob: Not to worry, Gare-gares. I know just the kitchen that you should eat. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 20 snails in the kitchen eating all the barrels of snail food and their bellies get fat. Puffy Fluffy as the monster eats all the food from the refrigerator and SpongeBob just standing there watching the snails) There now do you feel anything about turning yourselves into monsters? Pat: Meow? Boss: No we don't feel anything at all yellow guy. Spike: Please tell me we're not monsters. Dan: Yeah. We've been eating snail food from your house. SpongeBob: You're not because you couldn't control yourselves. (All 20 Snails burps) Uh, Why do you just do that? Are you cracking up? Mosteeze: No cracking up at all. Foofie: We don't feel so good. Petey: Not even the snail food we ate. SpongeBob: Remember what Squidward said. It's all in your heads. Gary: He's right. We're find. We worry to much. It's all in our heads. SpongeBob: I feel tip top. (Runs slowly toward the bathroom and all 20 snails got up and slithers faster toward the bathroom) Gary, you're getting... (deep voice) A lot faster! Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Eats all the food from the fridgerator and sees SpongeBob and all 20 snails) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWAR?!!? (All 20 Snails and SpongeBob went inside the bathroom and sees the mirror and the 20 snails go into transformation while their hearts beating) SpongeBob: (Echoes) Look at me. Never better. (Yelps and goes into transfromation. All 20 Snails makes an angry face while growing their monster teeth) I'm ok Squidward said I'm fine. AAH! (Eyes pop out and turn into scary black eyes and screams) Gary! I'm fine! (All 20 Snails growls) EEE... (Fells on the floor) Ye ssee... (His holes disappear. All 20 Snails grew snail arms into monster snail arms and eyes and grew spikes on top of their shells. SpongeBob grew Puffy Fluffy's monster arms) That's okay I'm Lefty anyway. (His legs and feet disappear) AAH! Now I don't have to buy those new shoes! (All 20 snails roars and grew monster z's snailbody and grew really big even their bulk teeth. SpongeBob grew Puffy Fluffy Monster's tail fin, his bulk teeth and a couple of tongues) AAH! We'd take it back Gary! (He grew fins on his back and fish monster scales) Something is wrong with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.......aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!!!!! All 20 Monster Zs: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAWWWWAR!!!!!!!!! (Scene cuts to Squidward in his bed with his clarinet "Clary") Squidward: I hope I never see another monster again. (To his clarinet) Good Night, Clary. (Suddenly someone rings the doorbell and knocks at his door) Who could that be? As if I didn'y already know. (He gets out of bed and puts on his robes while walking towards the door) Gary, Snellie, Lary I already told you. (Opens the door) You're gonna be just Fi-ah-ha-gah ha ha?! (All 20 Snails are Monster Zs now) Monster Z Gary: GRRRRRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! All 20 Monster Zs: GRRAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!! (Squidward touches Monster Z Gary's monster snail body) Monster Z Snellie: Hmmmm? Monster Z Lary: Hmmmm! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs inside his house closing the door while panting) Gary? Oh Neptune! What have I done? (Gasps and picks up the bucket filled with a half of cemmicals) It's all your fault! (Throws it away) Ok ok ok ok. Get it together, Squidward. Monster Zs Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!! Squidward: AAAAAAAAH!!! (Gets the board and hammers it on his door with nails on it then turns around) Monster Zs Mary, Mosteeze, Foofie and Petey: GRRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: AAH! (Gets more boards and hammers it to his window with nails. He stays back but gasps) Monster Zs Boss, Dan and Spike: (Brustes in through the walls) GRRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Runs into his closet) None of this would be happening if I only took care of 20 snails! Puffy Fluffy Monster SpongeBob: (Sees Squidward) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: (Runs out of the closet) AAH!! AAH!! Monster Zs Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAWWWWWWWWWWWR!!! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! AAH!!! (Runs around the ceiling) Puffy Fluffy Monster SpongeBob: RAWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAH! All 20 Monster Zs: GRRRAWWWWWWWARRRR!!! Squidward: AAH! AAAH! AAAH! AAAAH! Puffy Fluffy Monster SpongeBob: RAWWWWWWWWAR!! (Screaming and roaring continues while squidward's tiki head island house bounces this way and that way) All 20 Monster Zs: GRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!! Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Squidward's Tiki Head Island house flips and crashes and glass shatters. Everything's broken and torn inside. And the bucket filled with half cemmicals spilled on Squidward) Ohhhhoaa... (Got up and got covered in cemmicals) Uh-oh. (Scene cuts to where all 20 Monster Zs Puffy Fluffy Monster SpongeBob and Puffy Fluffy Monster Squidward are in the Bikini Bottom dump singing and roaring) Monster Z Gary: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Snellie: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Lary: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Daniel: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Little Dollar: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Yo-yo: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Petey: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Mosteeze: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Foofie: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Z Mary: (Singing) GRRAWWWAR!! Monster Zs Boss, Dan and Spike: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!! (Just then Puffy Fluffy as the monster cuts in and sings with all 20 Monster Zs) Puffy Fluffy Monster: (Singing) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!! Monster Z Micheal: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWAR!! Monster Z Victoria: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWAR!! Monster Z Eugene: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWAR!! Monster Z Pat: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWWAR!! Monster Z Penney: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWWAR!! Monster Z Sweet Sue: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWAR!! Monster Z Edward: (Singing) GRRAWWWWWWWWAR!! Puffy Fluffy Monster SpongeBob: (Singing) RAWWWWWWWWWWAR!! Puffy Fluffy Monster Squidward: (Singing) RAWWWWWWWWWWAR!! (All the monsters laughed) Monroe: (Came by and sees all 20 Monster Zs and the Three Puffy Fluffy Monsters) Whoa. Cool!! (Took the picture of them with a camera) This is definally going into my monster album. (Sighs) They grow up so fast. (Smiles) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Little Dollar: Hi I'm Little Dollar. Finally I got my own adventures with SpongeBob and his best friend Patrick. It seems that when SpongeBob learns that there will be an annual jellyfishing catching contest he leaves three days with Patrick. So SpongeBob gets Mr. Krabs to watch him while he's away. He brings me along but we end up on an adventure that leads into serious trouble! Who will catch the most jellyfish when we go home for a trophy? Next time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail "Which Ever Way The Snail Blows!" See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes